User talk:JacktheBlack/June-July 2009
Affiliation template All done! I think the problem you had was that you didn't spell affiliation right in the template title, which is why it didn't work. Other than that you did everything right. --EightyOne (talk) 20:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Changing the project namespace Hi Jack. Good work on the new religion articles by the way! I wanted to aak you about changing the project namespace. Namepaces are how wikis categorise pages. For example, this page is in the "User talk" namespace, your user page is in the "User" namespace, and all the content articles are in the "Main" namespace. The project namespace (which is where all the policies, about the wiki, list of admins, etc, are) for this wiki is "Gears of War". This is a problem, because articles that are called "Gears of War: ... " are counted in this namespace, and not as articles. It also means that pages titled "Gearspedia: ... " are counted as articles, not as project pages. So, I would to ask the Wikia Staff to change the project namespace to "Gearspedia". This will cause very little disruption, as most of our policy pages are already called "Gearspedia: Something", and I'll move over all other pages that need to be. Sorry if I haven't explained this very well, I just wanted to check with you that all this was OK and that you were happy with it before I did anything. If have any questions just ask. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 12:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, forgot to say, I've sent the request in. --EightyOne (talk) 09:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Personally Yeah, your right, Canon obviously wasn't very important; remember all the fanon that used to be on here? Also, some of the older articles weren't very good. That said, I think all the Gears of War 1 walkthroughs are really good; well written, lots of pictures, all structured the same. Still, it doesn't really matter, it's lots better now, thanks to you us! --EightyOne (talk) 09:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) GoW: Aspho Fields? I haven't been on here in a while, and I apologize if this has been discussed, but where did the GoW: Aspho Fields book page go, were there some kind of copyright issues? Because I'm almost certain I remember seeing it before. --Underdogg13 22:12, 15 June 2009 (UTC)Underdogg13 RE: Hammerburst I would love to create separate pages for the Gears of War Hammerburst and Gears of War 2 Hammerburst, but I don't know how to create a disambiguation page. I am kinda new to Wiki coding, so if you could help me create a disambiguation page I'll get started ASAP. --Azncutthroat 22:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Right now, as a matter of fact. Yesterday I had to study for my last final exam, so today I'm going to work on it. Sorry for leaving you hanging. --Azncutthroat 21:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Gears of War: Source book Prehaps just mention the battles on the pages most relevent to them. For example mention the battle "near Jacinto" on the Jacinto page, and maybe the others on the pages about the comics they were in. --EightyOne (talk) 23:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll start making templates. --EightyOne (talk) 23:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::All done. I put issues nine and ten down as the "Jilane Arc" based on what it said on the comics article, but if that not right I'll change it. --EightyOne (talk) 00:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Question Honestly, the creation of articles and elimination of Vandals is great here. The thing needed most on this Wiki is Users. Unfortunately, I have never been very good at attracting them (See: Assassins Creed Wiki + God of War Wiki) so doing so is up to you and EightyOne. --Randy Andy 16:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) WTH???? JaqcktheBlack, why! I'm Gearslover01 and I am supplying true and good information, so why are you changing it? I'm new here and I don't know how to provide proof so lay off. I work hard on these adds and you are erasing it. Stop it now. You are really making me pissed off. Don't erase another. Gearslover01 :See the message I left on Gearslover01's talk page. --EightyOne (talk) 09:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) What's this 'no cb' nonsense? Sorry if I'm coming off as hostile, or if this has been discussed already, but why every time I go to a new page, a message box pops up and wants me to click 'Okay'. Is there a reason, or is this problem exclusive to me? Please answer, thanks.--Underdogg13 02:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Well it seems I've been blessed with your presence, because it isn't happening anymore. Sorry, with a favor. Jackthe Black, Sorry, I thought you were erasing my known causualities (tired, can't spell XP) on Emergence Day, but you where moving them on the chart. Sorry for being stupid and kept on adding it on over and over again. Now, this is my favor. I read on your page you have to read all the comic books. Is this true? If it is, can you get the Source book and put all the pages online, and also give Benedicto and Sylvia pictures from the book? Thanks again, write back please. --Gearslover01 22:31, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Gearslover01, over and out! Great Aunt Rosie? This may be silly, and quite ridiculous. But, is there a possiblity that I could create an article for Richard Prescott's great aunt Rosie? He mentions her in multi-player when the COGs lose a match. Just a thought, but I'm almost certain you're going to say no. Probably because it isn't even confirmed if she even exists.--Underdogg13 00:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Whoa, I was way off. It's actually great aunt rosemary. Still having trouble finding a video, though. Family Tree So should I just put the chairman in the middle of it and that's it?--Underdogg13 01:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) What? JacktheBlack, what are you talking about? The new conversation and how many Hollow arcs I have read? Also, did you get my youtube letter? --Gearslover01 02:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. I am? I really am? It wasn't really clear, but if I am. Thanks, but I probably won't stay there for long. So am I or not, just want to be 100%.--Underdogg13 02:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! --Underdogg13 03:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't mean I'm going to choose at some point to step down or anything of that sorts. Just that it wouldn't be a surprise if the inactive admins came back, then I would probably be forced to step down. So unless someone else's influence causes me to, I won't choose to not be an admin, I'll try to be one, but I don't really know the privileges that you get. On that note, is there a reason I was chosen? Not that I don't want to be an admin or anything.--Underdogg13 03:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Character quotes? Hey a few months back there were character quotes for pretty much all the characters. Now there are just campaign quotes (if any) and no multiplayer ones. I think just for the heck of it and anyone curious of what each character says someone should put them back, in my opinion. Thanks!Kilik41 RE: Hey Not quite what I was expecting! --EightyOne (talk) 09:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Execution Articles I was on the executions(killing, not gametype) page. And I noticed that there were no pages for the grenade stick and head shot executions from the original gears of war. I'm guessing that those pages don't exist on purpose. So should I take the executions off of the list, or should I make articles for them?--Underdogg13 16:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Battlestar Galactica I've just watched the ending! What a finale! It ended really well; I must admit I had my doubts that they could wrap it all up, but they did. What a fantastic show the whole thing was. --EightyOne (talk) 23:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It was good that they combined all the best elements of the entire series; we got combat, drama, and mystery. Like I said, it was incredible how they manged to tie up all the loose ends in the final hour and 40 min. Not only that, but they resolved them satisfactory. --EightyOne (talk) 00:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Seeing that really gives me confidence that the writers can end Lost well. I often think that the ending of Lost will be a let down, because there are just so many little things to wrap up. Battlestar did it so well it gives me hope that Lost can do the same. It should win an award, not just for the final, but for what was an all round brilliant TV show. --EightyOne (talk) 00:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Help JacktheBlack, Some one deleted my quotes for the Locust queen. It might have been you or some one else, but I need your help. The annoncements that the locust queen makes over the microphone needs to need to be posted for important stuff. So I was wondering if you could post it up. I found a good site for writing the lines. Go to Gears of war sounboard.com and scroll down to locust queen. Thank again, keep your eyes out for the sourcebook! --Gearslover01 03:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. I was wondering JacktheBlack, I was wondering, I was looking through some old edits and files of (this may shock you) Benedicto and Sylvia Santiago. So I was looking to see who said how both of them died on E-day, being swallowed by the emergence hole, and it was you. I belive it, but do you have the sourcebook? If you do, I have a favor. I know you don't have a good scanner, but can you look very hard and see the description of the kids and what exactly happened that day? Thanks for your time, --Gearslover01 01:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) over and out! Boomshot Trivia section I was looking over the 'Other Facts' section of the Boomshot page and after reviewing it a few times, it seems more like it should be called the 'Trivia' section of the page. Read over it and give me your opinion.--Underdogg13 05:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Boomshot Trivia Section, again Well, earlier you said you were having a hangover, so I'll repeat this message: I was looking over the 'Other Facts' section of the Boomshot page and after reviewing it a few times, it seems more like it should be called the 'Trivia' section of the page. Read over it and give me your opinion--Underdogg13 01:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I know JacktheBlack, I found the history of Sylvia and your file that you read the sourcebook. I know you don't have a good scanner but can you you try to take a picture of Dom, Maria, Benedicto and Sylvia and put it on here, some one's bound to edit it. Thanks, --Gearslover01 01:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) over and out! Other Facts Right here.--Underdogg13 03:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) How? JacktheBlack, how do you create a new file? For Human culture there is something I want to add, a newspaper called Sera News, it real and I need help. Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) over and out! Is this bad? Me and my brother were bored so we decided to create a new wiki, for fun. It's called the uber pwnage wiki. Is it a bad thing to make a wiki, 'just for fun'?--Underdogg13 03:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re: How? Sera News JacktheBlack, I wish to make a new file for Human Culture, Sera News isn't on there. Sera news is seen in the streets of the hospital chapter, and in Gridlock and Day One. I can tell you what the headlines are as well, it's something like Terror! Large Creatures invade the country side and it has a Brumak in open land. So is it okay and how do I make a file like this one? Thanks, --Gearslover01 20:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! HURRY! JacktheBlack, hurry! I tried to make Sera News, go to Human Culture and scroll down to catogorey and there it is. Can you move it to the S-list? Before it gets deleted, thanks, --Gearslover01 21:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, thank you so much for for helping me with Sera News, you rock. Oh, by the way, this new blog. The blog that is being enabled, what is it for? Like, is it to share ideas to put on the wikia? Thanks again, --Gearslover01 01:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Why? I am posting an interesting peice of trivia for the assault derrick, why do you keep reverting it? Yes I can JacktheBlack, I got your message and I can get the preview, I might be able to give you the pictures, by the way, That Doctor from Gears 2, Vivian Merriweather? Well she is in it, she is Asian looking with black hair and brownish eyes, just to let you know. --Gearslover01 17:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, I got it saved to my pictures on my documents but I have two problems, one is i can't do it seperately, its five pages in a row, next is how do I upload it? Later, --Gearslover01 17:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::JacktheBlack, in the words of Marcus Fenix: "Oh c'mon!" I will try to get it online, I have to go to a birthday dinner. Talk to you later, --Gearslover01 18:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks JacktheBlack, thank you so much! So, when you mean screenshot, do you mean take a picture? Thats good if it is because I have an awesome camera. --Gearslover01 23:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! YYYEEEESSSSSS! JacktheBlack, I found it! I found the scans of the Sourcebook! I can see the pages. There on this video I found of Day One, but I have a problem. The quality is good but I can't see the captions and subtext. I think you said you have the sourcebook,if you do, can you write me the captions and subtext for Day One the comic. The only bad news of this comic is I can't tell who is Benedicto and Sylvia. Oh by the way, I am working on geting those scans for you, I need bout couple of days. Talk to ya later, --Gearslover01 01:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Got it. JacktheBlack, I got it, I got the pictures. They are in perfect quality, although you can't see the captions, if that's what your looking forward to I can type it for you, it's mostly narriation. All I need to do now is wire it to the computer and donload it to my pictures. Talk to you later, still happy I found the sourcebook! --Gearslover01 13:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) over and out!